1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a method and a magnetic resonance (MR) system to generate MR images with a tracking factor that indicates a linear correlation between a diaphragm position and a heart position (or between a diaphragm displacement and a heart displacement in a patient).
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to the prior art, for image reconstruction the MR data are acquired with gating in MR coronary imaging. This means that MR data that are measured (acquired) outside of a pre-established acceptance window for the diaphragm position are discarded and measured again until the data acquisition has occurred within the predetermined acceptance window.
According to a more recent method (“A Fully Automatic and Highly Efficient Navigator Gating Technique for High-Resolution Free-Breathing Acquisitions: Continuously Adaptive Windowing Strategy”, P. Jhooti et al., Magnetic Resonance in Medicine, 2010), the MR data are collected until the MR data have been acquired sufficiently for an arbitrary breathing position. A reconstruction for this breathing position subsequently occurs using these MR data. MR data that are not required for reconstruction are discarded.